Make It Real
by LizardoLover
Summary: Oneshot songfic from the Jets' song Make It Real. Draco remembers his past with Hermione. rated m for language


Make It Real

After closing the door of his black Mercedes Benz, Draco Malfoy began making his way around hundreds of tombstones to reach the one he was looking for. Finally, he reached it. He touched the ten-year-old headstone, bowed his head and whispered a silent prayer. He looked up and stared at the name engraved on it.

Hermione Granger-Malfoy 

Seven years ago, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger got married in a small chapel in London, England. It was Draco's dream come true. Ever since Draco saw Hermione in a long flowing gown during the Yule Ball in their fourth year, he couldn't think of anyone else except for her. After getting married, they settled in a cosy little house in Leicester. But things weren't always that simple for Draco. For you see, nine years ago, Draco would always hangout at a club to try and forget about Hermione. Why? Well maybe a peek into his life would make you understand.

"Hermione, I love you." Draco repeated this sentence over and over again in his head. Somehow, he wanted to laugh at those four words. But he just couldn't. He managed a fake laugh and threw his half-full glass on the floor, causing Vodka to spill all over. "Goddammit!" He yelled. "Why can't I fuckin' forget about you?" For one year since that incident, Draco kept on hanging out at this club. Night after night after night. Why? Well, since graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this was the last place that he ever saw Hermione Granger. Hold it a second. Isn't Hermione that mudblood that would always butt in on everything? Yes, _that_ is Hermione. But still, that's not the point. So what? Draco loves her. What are you gonna do about it? Anyway, the moment Draco told her, Hermione looked at him like he was a little boy asking her where the girls' bathroom was. So basically, she thought he was insane, crazy, nuts, mad, out of his mind, cracked and anything else you could think of.

"Go screw Parkinson somewhere Malfoy." Hermione said. "I'm sure she's out there somewhere waiting for you in a broom closet or whatever."

"Don't you believe me?" Draco asked, "I know that you may think what I said is just some shit on a stick to play a prank on you… but every word I just said is true, it all came from the bottom of my heart."

Hermione chortled. "You know what? You're right and wrong at the same time. Right because what you just said was some shit on a stick, and wrong because I don't _think_ so. I _know_ so. Every word you just said was a load of crap. You haven't told me anything meaningful since the moment that you ever saw me." After saying that, Hermione stormed out and left Draco standing there.

Draco knew that he hadn't been in his nicest behaviour when it comes to Hermione. He regretted that. But somehow he knew, that no matter how long he would repent for his actions, he wouldn't be able to turn back the time and fix his mistakes.

Unlucky for Draco, Pansy Parkinson was also there that day. Silently sipping some of her French champagne and sitting in the shadows. Though the club was full of music and the buzz of people chatting all over, Hermione and Draco were close to her. At least, close enough for her to hear everything. She got up and phoned Draco's father. Telling him all that she heard. Upon reaching home, Draco had to put up with the Cruciatus curse and was sent packing by his own father. Draco left and never returned to the Malfoy Manor ever again.

So, every day after that incident, Draco would come here hoping that Hermione would, too. It's been a year and she never showed up, not even once. Draco was now all alone in the cruel world.

While a cocktail girl swept the broken shards of glass from Draco's once half-full glass of Vodka, the club's singer broke into a song as requested. The song was one Draco never heard before since he was not the kind to open the radio. After all, it is a muggle invention and Draco absolutely had no use and time for it. And of course, Draco's days were always filled with thoughts of Hermione. Somehow, Draco just wanted to turn back time and clean up his life… Or at least be given one more chance. Suddenly, Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the song. Why? Well, maybe because the lyrics reminded him of his own life. What was the song anyway? Make It Real by The Jets.

Tonight, it's been a year 

_We met each other here_

_Here I am, all alone_

_As thoughts of you go on_

_Hear me cryin' out to you_

_You said never, never would I leave_

_Here's a tear from me to you_

_And maybe it will make you hear me_

_I loved you_

_You didn't feel the same_

_Though we're apart_

_You're in my heart_

_Give me one more chance to make it real_

_In a dream, you are here_

_You smile and hold me near_

_And in my heart, I'll pretend_

_That you are here again_

_Hear me cryin' out to you_

_You said never, never would I leave_

_Here's a tear from me to you_

_And maybe it will make you hear me_

_I loved you_

_You didn't feel the same_

_Though we're apart_

_You're in my heart_

_Give me one more chance to make it real_

_I loved you_

_You didn't feel the same_

_Though we're apart_

_You're in my heart_

_Give me one more chance to make it real_

_Give me one more chance to make it real…_

Unknown to Draco, another person heard the song and remembered a past that she was supposed to escape… unfortunately, the feeling was so strong that she couldn't run away… Hermione Granger was also there that night. Silently sitting in the shadows and hoping upon hope that it wasn't too late to patch up the one mistake that she would forever be regretful for.

The moment that Draco told Hermione that he loved her, Hermione would have moved heaven and earth just to know it was real… just to know that the one person she loved, loved her the way she wanted him, too. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy was known as Hogwarts' resident playboy. And Hermione was known as who? A book-loving, grade-conscious mudblood who wouldn't put down _Hogwarts, A History_ even if her life depended on it. And to think that Draco Malfoy, the hot, pure-blooded playboy of Hogwarts who didn't have a relationship longer than the lifespan of a mayfly liked, correction _LOVED_ her. Chances of this being real? One in a billion. At least, that was what Hermione thought. Although Draco treated Hermione like dirt on a gravel road, Hermione never stopped loving him. For you see, love is a very strange thing… What may seem right is wrong, and what may seem wrong is actually right. With all the courage that she could muster, she walked over to the now drunk Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said while shaking him lightly by the shoulder. "Malfoy? Malfoy, can you hear me?"

Draco looked at her with bloodshot eyes. Hermione thought that he was definitely drunk and he probably couldn't see her, nor even hear what she was about to say. Boy, was she wrong. The moment Draco looked up, he blinked once, twice, three times and tried to focus his image.

"Hermione?" Draco asked in a tipsy tone. "Is that you? Or is this another one of those hallucinations I get whenever I look at topless cocktail girls?"

"Draco, I need to tell you something," Hermione said while taking a seat on the stool closest to Draco. "One year ago, we saw each other here again after graduating from Hogwarts. Do you remember what you told me that night?"

Draco mumbled something unintelligible and inaudible. His attention was now on a new cocktail glass that was full of Vodka.

"I'm sorry… I didn't catch that." Hermione said. "Draco, I really need to know something… And there's something you should know, too… Please…"

"Yes…" Draco said, still a bit inaudible but Hermione was listening closely… she heard it. All of a sudden, without warning, Draco screamed out the word and pulled Hermione out of her stool. He led her out of the club and that was where Draco started talking again. "Yes I do. I remember each and every word I told you that night, I remember the time, your outfit, my outfit, the music playing then, what I was drinking and everything else in between. Unfortunately for me, I never forgot _anything_ that happened that day. Yes, that _day_. Not night, day. I mustered up all the courage I had just to tell you how I felt. And what did you tell me? 'Go screw Parkinson somewhere'… Hermione, nothing's changed… I still feel the same as I did a year before… Maybe even stronger. I love you. Please… all I'm asking is another chance."

Hermione, now with tears in her eyes looked directly into Draco's icy grey eyes… Instead of seeing eyes as cold as steel, Hermione saw eyes filled with emotion. Emotion that she couldn't even see in her own eyes. "Draco… I…"

"What! I'd do anything for you. I love you… All I'm asking is that you give me another chance to prove it. And that's all…" Draco said as he looked as his feet to hide the tears now forming in his eyes.

"Another chance isn't what I'm going to give you…" Hermione said. "You need an apology… from me… Draco, I love you, too. I never believed you because you were Hogwarts' resident playboy. And to think that of all people, you loved me… it was just impossible."

"But I do, Hermione… I really do." Draco said now looking into her eyes. "I'll love you more than anyone. More than anyone could ever know…"

And with that, Draco and Hermione savoured the moment together… happy that they found their true love

A/N: I know… it sucked… but hey… I did this really quickly. I'm not even supposed to be using the internet right now! Anyways… feel free to post reviews.


End file.
